Macarona
Macarona (カロナ) is one of the main characters of The Gray Garden. She is a female angel and Rawberry's close friend. Appearance Macarona has long light brown hair cut into a Hime cut, but the ends aren't cut straight, red eyes, and small feathered wings. She wears something of a sailor school uniform (sailor fuku) with the shirt being green with a red ribbon tie, a red cross at the end of her sleeves, her sleeve cuffs having three stripes (red, green, red), a green pelted skirt with a red cross on each pelt and a red stripe at the hem of the skirt. A red large ribbon on the back of her skirt, with a green cross at the end of the ribbon, and red plaid leggings/tights with a white cross on each leg on her ankles/lower calves and black Mary Jane shoes with a tiny white cross on each side of the shoes. Personality Macarona is extremely timid and gets scared easily. She may seem like a coward at first, but is actually a great asset in fights. Though she may seem innocent and scared on the outside, anger her or hurt her friends, she will do harm. Similar to her ancestor Rigatona, who appears to be way more brutal then her. Background Appearances ''Major'' *The Gray Garden - part of the main cast Cameo * Mogeko Castle - appeared as a cameo on a TV screen Relationships The Gray Garden Cast *Rawberry - best friend *Yosafire - best friend. *Froze - best friend. *Dialo - close friend. *Chelan - close friend. Other Characters * Trivia *Her name seems to be based of macaroni or macaron. **It is most likely based from macaroni since her ancestor is named Rigatona, which is from rigatoni. * The bonus room states that she likes Rawberry, hates bugs, and has a hobby of reading and plushies. * Also, the bonus room states that she has a grip strength of 500. * She is actually the strongest from all of her friends, but that stronger side of hers is hidden inside. ** Reaching a certain point in the game where she lets out her inner strength grants her an ATK and DEF boost of 100. * Macarona is one of the characters of The Gray Garden that makes a cameo in Mogeko Castle. The others are Yosafire, Froze, Rawberry, Kcalb and Etihw. Gallery In-game Photos bio_Macarona.png|''Macarona's bio'' Intro Macarona.png|''Macarona's introductory photo in The Gray Garden'' NOEXCUSES.png|''"I'M NOT HEARING YOUR EXCUSES!"'' Rawberryno.png|''"RAWBERRY!!!"'' Flameworldview.png Gasp.png|".........." Pietime.jpg|''Pie time at Dialo's!'' TGG Bonus2.png|''The main TGG quartet in a Bonus Room picture'' TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' Lowrieteaching.jpg|''The TGG sextet listening to Lowrie'' End TGG.png|''The End'' TGG postcreditsB.png|''A photo during the credits with Macarona in it.'' Other Photos Thegrayanime.png|''"The Gray Garden anime" seen on a TV screen of Mogeko Castle'' 1104.png|''Rawberry and Macaroni (Macarona ♂) being cute'' 1029.png Junk23a.png|''A junk art of Rigatona'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo5 500.png|''Translated by seichiinara'' Tumblr nlbu6hYkT91uplhxvo1 1280.png Icon.png Quotes *"I will get stronger!" (bonus room) *"You don't know where that's been!!" (To Rawberry, after Ater and Arbus destroyed Emalf's familiar) References * Navigation Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Playable Characters Category:Female